La estación de Trenes
by The Sweeties Witches
Summary: Hermione se fue hace un par de años, sin decir nada, ahora vuelve, pero ¿¿¿Que pasa si te encuentras con la persona con la que menos esperas en una estación de Trenes? leanlo! muy dulce!Oneshot  dejen reviews!


1Holas!! Como están??? Bueno este es mi primer fic que escribo sola xD...

_Brujita:_ como que sola? Y mi apoyo moral donde lo dejas? (Pone cara de penita)

_Fairy_: Es que no me dejaste terminar, si mi gran amiga dio apoyo moral xD y bueno aqui esta es un oneshot espero que les guste, dejen reviews constructivo!! Pliss! Y disfruten leyendolo!!

" _Srs. Pasajeros el próximo tren pasa en 3 minutos"_ Retumbó una suave voz por unos viejos parlantes, la vista de la estación era deplorable, basura tirada, sillas rotas, un ambiente muy depresivo, en los andenes la oscuridad reinaba, solo unos débiles rayos de luna se asomaban por los vidrios rotos, se escuchó un pitido a lo lejos, el tren se acercaba, pero no había nadie, o eso creía ...

Una ráfaga de viento pasó, llegó el tren, se abrieron las puertas, la opaca luz amarilla trató inútilmente de iluminar el lugar, pero si logró aclarar los asientos, ahí, sentada, un ángel, no, no podía, estaba demasiado triste para ser un ángel, una joven castaña de pelo enredado, miraba con nostalgia el tren acordandose del andén 9 3/4 .

Las puertas se cerraron, pero la castaña no subió, ya eran 4 trenes que dejaba pasar, esperando, lo que ella creía que no llegaría nunca, ni con un milagro.

" _Srs. Pasajeros, el último tren de esta noche pasa en 60 minutos" _

- Para que lo dice, soy la única que esta aquí - Dijo con resentimiento

- No eres la única - Escuchó una voz cerca de ella.

Se sobresaltó, por un momento sintió miedo, pero podía protegerse, no por nada es una de las mejores aurors. Un chico alto, de pelo negro azabache, sus ojos verdes, los mismos ojos que la hipnotizaban, apartó la vista, no quería verlos... y volver a caer.

- ¿Como me encontraste? - Preguntó sin mirarlo a la cara

- Pensé que extrañarías el Expresso Hogwarts, y este es el única estación de trenes cerca, ¿Puedo sentarme, ... Hermione? - dijo sonriente

- Cl.. Claro - un efímero rubor paso por su rostro.

Pasaron varios minutos y no se hablaban, el silencio se hizo incomodo, el ambiente pesado, de repente Harry rompió el silencio

- Herms... Dime, ¿Por que huyes de nosotros?¿ Por que te fuiste ese día?

...::: Recuerdo :::...

- Ahora que todo terminó, le coy a confesar a Hermione lo que siento por ella - Dijo nervioso un pelirrojo a un pelinegro.

Al escuchar estas palabras, de su mejor amigo, Harry sintió un dolor agudo en el pecho.

-Yo amo a Hermione, pero Ron tiene la valentía de decirselo, además creo que ... ella también lo ama - Pensó con un gran peso encima, todo se le venía abajo

- Deseame suerte - Al decir estas palabras entró Hermione, tan linda como siempre , con un strapless verde claro, una falda blanca un poco más arriba de las rodillas, unas sandalias verde, y ese pelo tan rebelde, lo llevaba suelto, dejo impresionados a los chicos, aunque solo le importaba que uno la mirara...

- Herms, necesito hablar un momento contigo - dijo seriamente el pelirrojo

Hermione un tanto confundida, miró a Ron y luego a Harry, este desvió la mirada y se alejó para que pudieran hablar tranquilamente, mientras se alejaba se sentía peor que antes, la perdería, pero no tenía como decirle lo que sentía. No escuchaba sus voces, ni tenía la intención de hacerlo. La castaña escuchaba atentamente, la cara del pelirrojo estaba totalmente roja, pero con una gran sonrisa, Harry no veía la expresión de su amiga, ya que esta se puso de espalda, pasaron unos minutos y la expresión de su amigo fue cambiando de felicidad a preocupación.

- ¿ Que le estará diciendo ? - se preguntó en voz alta

- Entonces dilo!! - Su amigo subió el tono de voz

- No puedo! - Respondió Hermione alzando también la voz

- Pero ¿porque? - Los dos se estaban gritando y Harry decidió intervenir, se acercó ...

- Por que no es mi ERROR !!! - Estas fueron las últimas palabras que escucharon antes de desaparecer por 2 años y medio, sin noticias de ella.

..:: Fin Recuerdo ::...

- Esa pregunta la deberías responder tú, Harry - Dijo casi en un susurro inaudible y alejandose.

- Supe que has sido una excelente auror en Suecia, una de las mejores - Dijo dandole una de sus mejores sonrisas.

- Tú tampoco te has quedado atrás - La castaña le devolvió la sonrisa

- Te ves muy linda cuando sonríes, así - Al decir esto la castaña se ruborizó - ¿Por que no fuiste a la fiesta?

La fiesta, no quise asistir, por que él estaría ahí, no quería encontrarme con él, al principio decidí ir, pero al estar cerca, el miedo me invadió y me arrepentí, camine durante varias horas y me encontre con la estación de trenes, y recordé mi primer año...

- No quise ir - Respondió fríamente, mirando al infinito

- Herms, ¿me dirás el motivo por el que te fuiste, y desaparecer por casi 3 años?

Esa pregunta... esa respuesta... no la respondería, como podía ser tan ciego de no ver lo que tenía ante sus ojos, se lo trató de demostrar mil veces, pero nunca reaccionó... La castaña no dijo nada, solo se

alejó del muchacho. Ni lo miró. El pelinegro le tomo la muñeca haciendo que se girara para verlo, sus ojos reflejaban todo.

- Hermione, te busqué por todos lados, nunca supe por que te fuiste, dimelo por favor!! - Rogó

- Aún no te das cuenta - Harry la miró confundido - me fui.. Me fui ¡¡¡ Por que TE AMO!!! - Gritó

Harry le soltó la muñeca, no lo podía creer, ella lo amaba. Lo había dicho, como pudo hacerlo, ya habían pasado 2 años, y si él ¿ya no sentía lo mismo por ella?

- ¿Como dijiste? - estaba totalmente confundido - Hermione ...

- Me fui por que no soportaba verte y que tú fueras un cobarde, yo te amaba, te lo trate de decir mil veces, pero tú pensabas que me gustaba Ron - Estaba liberando la rabia que tenía guardada desde hace tiempo - Incluso cuando Ron, te dijo que se iba a declarar no dijiste nada - unas lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos, cayendo de por sus mejillas

- Ron, no te amaba, cierto?, Te estaba ayudando... - se le estaban aclarando muchas cosas, había sido un completo idiota, si antes creía haberla perdido... ahora... no podía dejar que eso pasara. Le limpió las lagrimas.

La castaña le apartó la mano, quería irse, hizo un ademán de salir corriendo, pero el pelinegro la detuvo, la acercó y le dio un abrazo, la chica no entendía lo significaba esto, se le olvidó que podía usar magia, quería irse, pero ese abrazo, no quería que terminara, trató de zafarse, pero el muchacho se lo impidió, se separó un poco, sin soltarla. Su sonrisa, la más bella que había visto, y sus ojos mostraban felicidad.

- Hermione, perdoname, no supe si decirtelo, no tenía valor, por que si me rechazabas, yo no sabía que iba hacer, no quería perderte, no puedes imaginarte como me odio, por ser tan cobarde, Hermione, yo TE AMO y nunca deje de hacerlo. - Dijo mostrandole que no la volvería a perder

Ahora solo faltaba que la castaña lo perdonara. Ella lo miró a los ojos, esos ojos verdes que la hipnotizaban, hasta hoy, lo tenía claro, se soltó de Harry, se abrazó al cuello de él, estaba sorprendido, pero feliz.

- Yo tampoco deje hacerlo, Harry - Dijo Hermione dandole un tierno beso que fue correspondido

Se separaron, se miraron, sonrieron mutuamente y se dieron un segundo beso, más apasionado que el primero, por fin estaban juntos, después de tanto tiempo estas dos almas se juntaban, ahora ni el destino podría separarlos, mientra se besan, una ráfaga de viento se sintió en la estación, un pito indicaba que el tren se acercaba, los parlantes se prendieron:

" _Srs. Pasajeros el último tren de la noche pasa en 1 minuto "_

Se separaron, nunca tanta felicidad podría caber en un rostro, se tomaron de las manos.

- Herms, ¿A donde iremos? - Preguntó Harry

- ¿A donde llega este tren? - Preguntó curiosa

- No tengo la menor idea

- Ya tomemoslo, no me importa donde ir, mientras estes conmigo - diciendo esto le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Harry se ruborizó. El pito se escuchó más cerca, llegó, se abrieron las puertas, Hermione apretó la mano de Harry.

- Nunca te dejaría, ¿Vamos? - Dijo llevando a la castaña dentro del tren.

Por dentro el estado era casi igual a la de la estación, se sentaron en las dos únicas sillas buenas, las puertas se cerraron y el tren partió con un rumbo totalmente desconocido para los enamorados. La estación quedo vacía, igual de sucia, en mal estado y poco iluminada que antes, pero ahora tenía algo distinto, el ambiente no era depresivo ni pesado, si no más bien, era suave, alegre, libre, esos jóvenes, cambiaron el ambiente del lugar con sus corazones. Pasaron unos minutos y de un escondite salió un pelirrojo, miró donde había estado la pareja, con una sonrisa.

- Espero que ahora no se separen, que bueno que le dije a Harry que Hermione había vuelto - Empezó a caminar por la estación, con los brazos detrás de la cabeza - Me costó convenserla de que volviera,... bueno es hora de que vuelva a la fiesta - miró su reloj - Luna se va enojar conmigo por desaparecer tanto tiempo - Dijo con cara preocupada, miro la luna reflejada por un vidrio roto, sonrió por la belleza del satélite y despareció. Ahora la estación estaba realmente vacía.

Holas volvimos xD

que lindo Ron, ayudo a unirlos ... ¿Que les pareció?

_Fairy_: a mi me gusto !!

_Brujita_: obvio, por q tú lo escribiste!!!!,

_Fairy_: Lo se, pero igual me gustó xD, bueno sería dejen reviews y espero que lo hayan disfrutado

_Brujita_: A mí también!!! Esta muuuy bello bello bello ! Mucha azucar!! Cuidado los diabéticos!! )

_Brujita y Fairy_: Pasense por nuestro fic " My Spies"

_Brujita: _Y por mi songfic " Quien me iba decir"

_Brujita y Fairy_: Chau nos vemos

Cuidense

...::: Sweety Fairy :::...


End file.
